<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hey fella, read the sign on the door (theres only one way in and you have to be sure) by namedawesome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933874">hey fella, read the sign on the door (theres only one way in and you have to be sure)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome'>namedawesome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hang signs up for us, kid (they'll help us find our way home) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, also its cute because chloe is a good mom, and people can fight me on that one, chloe being annoyed at lucifer when hes not even there, i wrote this while working, like 500 words short, really short fic, sort fic, the sign on trixies door, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trix, baby,” Chloe called through her mom’s house. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to add anything to this sign before I hang it up?” she asked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Trixie Espinoza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hang signs up for us, kid (they'll help us find our way home) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hey fella, read the sign on the door (theres only one way in and you have to be sure)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this tweet by Kay_kat: https://twitter.com/kaykat666/status/1276494806424969216?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Trix, baby,” Chloe called through her mom’s house. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to add anything to this sign before I hang it up?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure!” was the cheerful, carefree response. </p><p>Chloe sighed. If Dan saw this (and she knew he would eventually), he would give her that <em>look</em> that meant he disapproved of what whatever it was he thought she was doing. Not that she was doing anything, but Dan was… he was frustrating sometimes… Trixie made a loud noise and Chloe looked up to see her standing on the arm of the couch with one of her toys in her hand. She jumped and landed with a loud thump before scrambling up into a crouch, and then rocketing around the room. Chloe grinned. “Monkey,” she laughed, catching her daughter as she tried to race by. She tickled her and they laughed together before Chloe took a moment to hug her tight. “Monkey,” Chloe squeezed her making the little girl giggle, “You really don’t want to add anything to your sign, huh?”</p><p>“I think it’s good,” she shrugged.</p><p>“It’s really good,” Chloe told her, because it was because Trixie had made it. “But what about Daddy?”</p><p>Trixie sighed, “He doesn’t live with us anymore… <em>And</em> he didn’t even care that I did a good job with my bully! All he wanted to know was why you brought Lucifer with you…” She made a face. “But Lucifer is <em>really</em> nice! And he’s funny! And he works with you, so he has to be cool too!”</p><p>Chloe smiled at her daughter and sighed. She knew Dan could be single minded, but she didn’t think that he would ignore why they were even called to the school to begin with. And she was glad that Trixie and Lucifer were getting along. Or well, he was tolerating her. Or, more it just seemed like he had no idea what a child actually was… but that was beside the point. “You don’t want to hurt Daddy’s feelings do you?” she asked finally, bringing out the big guns (it was already almost bed time).</p><p>Trixie tilted her head and frowned. Chloe could tell she was almost convinced.</p><p>“Well, what about if it’s bed time and Daddy is the only one here and I’m-”</p><p>“Oh! Like when you have to help Lucifer?” </p><p>Chloe tried not to let Trixie see her roll her eyes. <em>He</em> helped <em>her</em>, but that wasn’t important right now. “Yeah,” she said instead. “But, if I’m with Lucifer and Daddy’s the only one here, who will read you a story when its bed time?” </p><p>Trixie frowned. “I <em>guess</em> I could put Dad on there too…” she grumbled. </p><p>It was Chloe’s turn to frown now. Maybe… “You don’t have to if you don’t want to Monkey, I just…”</p><p>“It <em>would</em> be mean… and he <em>is<em> Daddy,” she sighed with a frown. “Do I have to make a new one?” She asked after a moment, wrinkling her nose. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Chloe tried not to laugh. “No, you don’t have to make a new one, Monkey,” she said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She watched Trixie stick her tongue out as she squeezed the words “and Dad” onto the sign she had made for the door to her room. Chloe put the sign up  on the door for her daughter. Well, it was good enough…</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>